Caza estelar A/SF-01 Ala-B/Leyendas
El Caza estelar Ala-B fue uno de los caza bombarderos de mayor tamaño y con el armamento más pesado de toda la flota de la Alianza Rebelde. El nombre de Ala-B le viene por su similitud a la letra minúscula "b" aunque su parecido a una espada le ha otorgado también el apodo de "Ala de hoja" que puede ser otro motivo para la "B" del nombre (En inglés "blade" es hoja o filo por lo que el sobrenombre en inglés es "Blade-Wing") Conocido también como "cruz" por sus cambios de forma, el caza Ala-B fue diseñado por la empresa Verpine Slayn & Korpil en colaboración con el entonces Comandante Ackbar como parte del Proyecto Shantipole. El Ala-B, aunque dificil de pilotar, participó en numerosos enfrentamientos por toda la galaxia durante la etapa final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, incluyendo la Batalla de Endor y la Liberación de Coruscant. El Ala-B fue utilizado como caza estelar de asalto por la Nueva República y la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y después de ésta. Los modelos posteriores incluían una versión para dos tripulantes que podía ser utilizada como un pequeño transporte. Caracteristicas thumb|left|150px|Vista trasera de un Ala-B A veces recuerda a los bombarderos H-60 Tempestad y usando una configuración de ala similar a los cazas estelares V-19 Torrente de Slayn & Korpil , el Ala-B tiene un aspecto un tanto desgarbado que recuerda al de una cruz alta cuando se encuentra totalmente desplegado. El Ala-B fue un caza altamente adaptable, con puntos fuertes modulares y otros componentes. Su armamento se podía reconfigurar con más facilidad que el de otros cazas de la Alianza. El Ala-B también contaba con un sistema de giroestabilización unico en la cabina, que permitía al piloto realizar maniobras de pilotaje avanzado y de ataque. El caza podía estar impulsado por dos sistemas de motores: un motor Quadex Kyromaster de cuatro puertos o bien cuatro motores de impulso Slayn & Korpil JZ-5. El Ala-B fue diseñado para reemplazar a los anticuados Ala-Y en el papel de caza pesado de ataque, ya que poseía mejor armamento y escudos mas potentes. No obstante, el Ala-B tenía varios puntos débiles, especialmente lo dificiles que eran de pilotar y su carencia de velocidad y agilidad. Su gran casco le convirtió además en un objetivo más facil que otros cazas de menor tamaño, además su blindaje era menor, por lo que nunca llegó a reemplazar al Ala-Y como se tenía previsto. thumb|left|150px|El módulo de cabina de un Ala-B muestra la ranura que permite la rotación. En particular, el sistema de rotación del Ala-B fue un reto para dominar. Tambien volvieron la nave inusualmente delicada, puesto que demasiados giros podían causar tensión extrema en la superficie y el sistema de rotación de la cabina podía atascarse en una posición. Solo unos pocos pilotos estaban cualificados para pilotar ésta nave antes de la Batalla de Endor, por lo que el número de Ala-B presente en la batalla fue menor de lo esperado. Éstas dificultades obligaron a la Alianza Rebelde a invertir en la actualización del Ala-Y, en lugar de una nueva nave que cubriera sus necesidades. Al igual que su predecesor el Ala-Y, la cabina del Ala-B podía separarse del resto de la nave, pero a diferencia del Ala-Y, la cabina del Ala-B contaba con un sistema de soporte que le permitía la entrada en la atmósfera.Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire El Ala-B participaría en muchas batallas a lo largo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y algunas partes de su diseño se emplearon en otras naves. En algún momento tras la Batalla de Hoth, el casco destrozado de un Ala-B se utilizó como prototipo para el diseño del deslizador de asalto pesado AHS-1 Variantes Caza estelar Ala-B/E "Expandido" El caza estelar Ala-B/E o Ala-B Expandido era una modificación del diseño original del caza estelar Ala-B de Slayn & Korpil. El Ala-B/E tenía una cabina alargada que permitía albergar a un artillero para ayudar al piloto, lo que permitió a éste concentrarse en el pilotaje e incrementó la letalidad de los Ala-B en combate. El Ala-B/E era más veloz y más duro que el Ala-B original, pero era menos maniobrable. Existieron dos modelos de Ala-B/E, el primero fue simplemente otra nave militar, mientras que la segunda generación (conocida como Ala-B/E2) se diseñó como lanzadera militar personal. Ackbar utilizó una de éstas Ala-B/E2 como su lanzadera personal, con la que se estrelló en el planeta Vortex después de que Terpfen manipulase la nave. Lanzadera Ala-B La lanzadera Ala-B fue otra variante del caza estelar Ala-B de Slayn & Korpil que contaba con una cabina más alargada que podía albergar un piloto y dos pasajeros.Starships of the Galaxy - Saga Edition Armamento thumb|left|Un caza estelar Ala-B En posición de ataque El Ala-B llevó una carga inusualmente alta para su tamaño, debido a su designación como caza de asalto. En su diseño original, el Ala-B llevaba tres cañones de iones, dos lanzadores de torpedos de protones, un cañon láser y dos cañones bláster automáticos. La mayoría de los Ala-B reemplazaron sus cañones bláster automáticos por cañones láser para aumentar la potencia de fuego y mantener la supervivencia, aunque algunos Ala-B tenían cuatro cañones bláster automáticos. El Ala-B se diseñó originalmente con un único sistema de control de fuego, que disparaba rayos láser a un objetivo para dar a la computadora la información de rango y vectores para los torpedos de protones y los cañones de iones. Aunque contaba con un potente escudo protector y una gran potencia de fuego que incrementaban sus posibilidades de supervivencia en combate, por lo general necesitaba una escolta cuando estaba en ruta. Sin embargo, con la potencia de fuego de muchas corbetas, el Ala-B cumplió con su propósito de ser un peligroso rival contra naves capitales ligeras. Historia El desarrollo del Ala-B comenzó poco después de la Batalla de Yavin. Las pequeñas unidades de cazas tácticos estaban teniendo en la Armada Imperial un efecto mayor de lo que los comandantes imperiales creían posible. Como respuesta a ésta amenaza, el Imperio comenzó a producir una cantidad mayor de naves capitales cuya función principal era el combate anticazas. La primera nave utilizada con éste fin fue la Fragata de escolta Nebulón-B EF76, una nave con la que la Alianza ya estaba familiarizada. Los Rebeldes no podían afrontar la abrumadora cantidad de fuerzas que el imperio poseía. Los principales cazas estelares de asalto de la Alianza, los anticuados Ala-Y, habían sufrido grandes pérdidas en asaltos a naves capitales. La flota de la Alianza Rebelde necesitaba una nueva táctica si quería seguir teniendo impacto en la galaxia. thumb|left|180px|Cazas Ala-B adaptados para tareas de extinción de incendios en [[Endor/Leyendas|Endor]] Por suerte, una de las ventajas que tenían los Rebeldes sobre el Imperio fue su gente. Aproximadamente un año antes de la Batalla de Yavin, los Rebeldes asaltaron una Lanzadera clase Lambda que llevaba a Wilhuff Tarkin y a Bevel Lemelisk cerca de Eriadu. La Alianza rescató al famoso táctico Mon calamari Ackbar''La Espada Oscura, quien como comandante de la flota de la Alianza, revolucionaría las estrategias y tácticas de la Rebelión. Ackbar sabía que la unica manera de enfrentarse al nuevo plan de convoy defensivo del Imperio era utilizar una nave igual de poderosa que las utilizadas en la Armada Imperial, o éso, o crear un caza estelar especificamente diseñado para ésos fines. El Alto Mando de la Alianza estuvo deacuerdo con Ackbar, y le pusieron a cargo del Proyecto Shantipole. Ackbar fue al Sistema Roche y reclutó la ayuda de las colonias Verpine de Slayn & Korpil. Bajo la dirección de Ackbar, Slayn & Korpil produjo las primeras unidades de cazas estelares Ala-B en los Asteroides Roche. Éstas unidades se entregaron a la Alianza a pesar de las interferencias imperiales. El Comandante del sector Bane Nothos era consciente del proyecto que se estaba desarrollando en los asteroides, pero permitió que continuasen con la producción con el fin de capturar los cazas para el Imperio. Los esfuerzos imperiales por hacerse con los planos del Ala-B fueron frustrados en el primer combate contra los prototipos originales del caza. Un escuadron compuesto por las primeras unidades de Ala-B fue puesto rapidamente en servicio y se bautizó con el nombre de Escuadrón Daga.Star Wars Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' thumb|180px|Cazas Ala-B huyendo de la explosión de un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructor estelar en la Batalla de Endor]] A pesar de que contar con un número muy limitado de unidades, el Ala-B fue una de las naves clave durante la Batalla de Endor, donde uno de los escuadrones de Ala-B derribó un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II. Tras la batalla, varias unidades de Ala-B sufrieron una leve modificación para equipar pulverizadores para la extinción de incendios, y se utilizarón para apagar los incendios que se habían producido en Endor a causa de la caida de escombros.X-wing: Rogue Leader El Ala-B siguió sirviendo en la Alianza Rebelde, y posteriormente en las flotas de la Nueva República y la Alianza Galáctica como caza de asalto pesado. Los Ala-B estuvieron presentes en la Batalla de BakuraLa Tregua de Bakura. Los Ala-B participaron de forma significativa en la campaña contra el Señor de la Guerra Zsinj, donde los Ala-B del Escuadrón Nova fueron fundamentales para derrotar al Beso CortanteX-wing: Iron Fist y al Puño de HierroX-wing: Solo Command. El Ala Defensora del General Salm fue provista de algunos Ala-B durante la campaña contra Zsinj. Además, almenos un escuadrón de Ala-B estuvo presente en la Liberación de Coruscant.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns Un grupo de Ala-B también sirvió contra Delak Krennel y su Hegemonía Ciutric.X-wing: Isard's Revenge Los escuadrones de Ala-B estuvieron presentes en la Batalla de AlmaniaThe New Rebellion, la Batalla de AdumarX-wing: Starfighters of Adumar y la defensa de Dac durante la Segunda Batalla de Mon Calamari.Dark Apprentice Luke Skywalker pilotó un Ala-B en Nan Chorios.Planet of Twilight Tal como fue concebido por Ackbar, el Ala-B obtuvo una gran popularidad entre los pilotos, tanto los pilotos Mon Calamari, hasta Ackbar o Terpfen que usaron versiones modificadas como lanzaderas personales. Tambien hubo presente un escuadrón de Ala-B cuando la Almirante Daala atacó Mon Calamari. Un piloto Mon calamari pilotó un Ala-B durante la Batalla de Borleias.Enemy Lines I: Rebel DreamEnemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Además de la Nueva República, otro grupo empleó los Ala-B con frecuencia, los Verpine emplearon éstas naves para realizar bombardeos a gran velocidad para defender su territorio cuando era necesario.El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia thumb|left|120px|Casco de un piloto de Ala-B. Algunos Ala-B fueron modificados para incorporar una cabina de la Serie YT y un cañón turboláser lo que hizo que adquirieran una forma muy fea, por lo que se les empezó a llamar Corelliano/Ala-B Feo.Ambush at Corellia Éstos Ala-B modificados fueron utilizados por la Tríada Sacorriana durante la Primera Crisis Corelliana, aunque tuvieron poco éxito contra la Flota de Bakura que se opuso a ellos.Showdown at Centerpoint El Ala-B siguió desempeñando un papel fundamental como caza de asalto pesado para la Nueva Reública y su sucesora, la Alianza Galáctica durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong en los principales compromisos, entre ellos, la PrimeraStar by Star y Segunda Batalla de CoruscantThe Unifying Force, la Batalla de Ebaq 9Destiny's Way y la Segunda Batalla de Borleias. En un caso particular, un piloto del Escuadrón Soles Gemelos llamado Beelyath y su artillero, Sharr Latt, lanzaron el misil señuelo de su Ala-B, atrayendo varios Yorik-et a su final. Los Ala-B continuaron sirviendo en la Flota de la Alianza Galáctica durante la Crisis del Nido Oscuro, la Guerra del Enjambre y la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Escuadrones de Ala-B conocidos *Escuadrón Azul *Escuadrón Daga *Escuadrón Lanza *Escuadrón Nova *Escuadrón Viento Solar Entre bastidores thumb|left|180px|Arte conceptual del Ala-B por [[Ralph McQuarrie]] La forma inusualmente delgada de la nave era una fuente de problemas a la hora de realizar chromakeys (fotografía con fondo azul), ya que el modelo solía confundirse con el fondo estelar. Como consecuencia, la mayor parte de las escenas en las que participaba el Ala-B fueron suprimidas en El Retorno del Jedi. De hecho, tras aparecer en el comienzo de la Batalla de Endor, durante la llegada de las naves de la Alianza a las proximidades de la Estrella de la Muerte II, el Ala-B no vuelve a aparecer. El diseño de la rotación de la cabina del Ala-B estaba basado en uno de los primeros artes conceptuales del Halcón Milenario. El Ala-B debe su nombre a la etiquetación por parte del equipo de diseño de los dos nuevos cazas estelares que aparecieron en El Retorno del Jedi. Los miembros del equipo les denominaron inicialmente como "Caza A" y "caza B". Mientras que el Ala-A tanía la forma de la letra mayúscula "A", el Ala-B a primera vista no se parece en nada a una "B", sin embargo, a partir de cierto ángulo se parece a la letra minúscula "b". Tambien se debate que el nombre de Ala-B pueda venir de la palabra inglesa "Blade" y que el nombre completo de la nave fuera "Blade Wing". La aparición del Ala-B en el episodio de Star Wars: Droids, El Nuevo Rey es controvertida, ya que el Ala-B podría no haber sido fabricado en esa época. Apariciones *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''I, Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Balance Point'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Ylesia'' *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Concilio de Sangre'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Tour of Duty: B-wing'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Free Memory'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, Second Edition'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Squadrons Over Corellia }} Notas y referencias Ala-B Ala-B Ala-B Categoría:Shantipole